


Are You Happy...? (Cover Page)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: <3, Cover Art, Cuddling, Cute, M/M, Pencil, awwww, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover page for my comic...'Are You Happy?' <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy...? (Cover Page)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/CoverPage000_zps5fd713ba.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for going MIA for like 3 months..-_- but i've been working on the comic!! and have many pages to upload!
> 
> P.S.S. please don't hate me??
> 
> :D


End file.
